Je l'aimerai pour l'éternité
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Drago est surprit de voir son amour de toujours, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, sur le pas de la porte de son manoir. "Aime-moi" lui dit-il. Après que Severus soit venu lui annoncer qu'il était en couple avec ce même Harry, il y a deux ans, il avait été si triste... Song-fic basée sur La légende de Jimmy. / ! \ MA / ! \


Bonjour bonjour... - part se cacher -

Bon, je l'avoue, ce que j'ai écrit est du pure Yaoi, et je suis un peu gênée de le poster.

En lire, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, mais en écrire, c'est une autre paire de manche !

C'est le première fois que j'en écris, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait...

C'est une Song-Fic, donc une fiction basée sur une chanson.

La chanson est d'ailleurs connue, c'est « La légende de Jimmy » de Starmania – pour ceux qui connaissent...

Bon, à vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

_**Je l'aimerai pour l'éternité...**_

Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Cela devait bien faire neuf ans qu'il l'aimait en secret, dès le premier jour où il lui avait tendu la main pour devenir son ami, à leur entrée à Poudlard. À l'époque, il ne connaissait pas encore la signification du mot « amour » avec la grande majuscule. Au fil des années, ils s'était haïs, ou du moins, Harry avait semblé l'exécrer de plus en plus à travers les pics qu'ils se lançaient. Pour lui, tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu ! Un moyen d'attirer l'attention du Survivant...

Mais depuis deux ans...

Deux ans que son cœur était en des lambeaux.

Depuis ce fameux jour, en fait...

**Flash-Back :**

« Bonjour, parrain ! »

Drago Malfoy aimait son parrain. Il aimait sa manière de clarifier les situations les plus compliquées en quelques phrases. Il aimait leur discussions, hors de la magie noir et du danger qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Il aimait quand ils parlaient de leur avenir, même si des fois, il se doutait que ce n'était que pour lui faire plaisir.

« Drago, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Dès qu'il avait eut fini cette phrase, le garçon sût que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il l'avait fait entrer chez lui, au Manoir Malfoy, et lui avait proposé un thé comme il avait l'habitude d'en prendre à chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui. Mais il avait refusé.

« Je suis en couple avec Harry Potter. »

**Fin du Flash-Back. **

Le coup était tombé, la sentence levée et son cœur explosé en mille morceaux. Il avait voulu hurler et même lui lancer un sort. Cependant, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, car un Malfoy a toujours une maîtrise impeccable de soi. Alors, il lui avait sortit son plus beau sourire, ne se préoccupant pas un seul instant du fait que Severus savait déchiffrer ses faux semblant, et il l'avait félicité, lui faisant promettre de remettre ses condoléances au garçon à la cicatrice pour arriver à vivre avec un énergumène comme l'était son cher et tendre parrain...

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce même Harry Potter qui vivait exclusivement dans son cœur de Serpentard se tenait désormais sur le pas de sa porte ?

« Tenez qui voilà d...

-Aime-moi. »

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Drago Malfoy s'effaça de l'entrée pour l'inviter à l'intérieur. Là, il croisa les bras

sur sa poitrine et lui demanda la vraie raison de sa venue, autre que de se foutre de lui et de ses sentiments à son égard – Oui, Harry savait que son ennemi l'aimait.

Là, Harry s'effondra en larme en expliquant que Severus l'avait quitté en le traitant comme avant. Il l'avait même traité de catin quand il l'avait vu avec Seamus Finnigan qui, à cause d'un foutu gage, devait rendre jaloux l'ancien professeur de Potion.

Après toute une explication, Drago se plongea dans ses pensées. Son parrain avait rejeté Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce même Harry se trouvait dans ses bras, en train de le regarder intensément, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il s'approchait et... hum...

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ses lèvres étaient si douces...

Cependant, juste avant que la conscience – il en avait vraiment une ? – de Drago ne cède, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Son parrain, Severus Snape, serait toujours entre lui et le Survivant, car c'était son premier amour.

**Je l'aimerai à travers toi  
Je t'aimerai à travers lui  
Et pour lui tu me donneras  
Le meilleur de ta vie**

Sa conscience définitivement envolée, Drago écrasa sa fine bouche sur les lèvres si tendres du Gryffondors qui passa ses bras dans son cou afin de l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Les mains se firent baladeuses et, bien vite, les robes de sorciers ainsi que les T-shirt et chemise qui se trouvaient en dessous s'envolèrent dans la pièces. Sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, Drago les transplana dans sa chambre, toujours en gardant le petit brun sous lui. Penché au dessus de lui, le blond arrêta de l'embrasser afin de le regarder dans ses yeux verts encore légèrement mouillés.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu veux ? »

Drago préférait lui laisser le choix de partir maintenant, car après, il ne répondrait plus des actes, et ça, Harry l'avait bien comprit et l'en remercia d'un petit sourire avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Aime moi » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se relever sur ses coudes et d'embrasser doucement le jeune homme.

**Je l'aimerai à travers toi****  
****Je t'aimerai à travers lui****  
****Et je me donnerai à toi****  
****Comme si tu étais lui**

Devant cette injonction, Drago ne put qu'accepter. Il effaça doucement les larmes qui perlaient encore au bord de ces magnifiques yeux verts du bout de la langue avant de tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son visage avec ses lèvres.

Doucement, il déposa un genoux entre les jambes de son aimé de toujours et le rapprocha le plus possible du sexe du brun sans jamais le toucher, le faisant gémir.

Tout commença ainsi...

**Je n'irai plus au cinéma****  
****Si tu veux tu seras celui****  
****Celui qui le remplacera****  
****Dans mes nuits avec lui**

D'un informulé, Drago leur enleva à tous les deux le reste de leurs vêtements, les rendant nu comme Adam et Adam ( NDLA : d'accord, je sors ! ).

Le blond se baissa toujours plus bas. Quand il atteignit le ventre du brun, il passa sa langue dans son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel tout en regardant Harry. Celui-ci s'accrocha aux draps en laissant des larmes couler encore sur ses joues.

Inconsciemment ou non, le Survivant envoya des images dans l'esprit du jeune homme sur lui, lui montrant Severus à sa place.

Son parrain sera toujours entre eux...

**Je n'irai plus au cinéma****  
****Je t'aimerai pour aujourd'hui****  
****Je revivrai à travers toi****  
****La légende de Sevy**

Afin de lui faire oublier jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle du corps de leur ex-professeur de potion, Drago arrêta de jouer avec le ventre de l'autre garçon et se positionna mieux, la tête au niveau du sexe d'Harry.

Doucement, il souffla sur sa verge plus que gonflée et sourit en sentant des doigts venir emprisonner ses cheveux blonds...

« Vas-y. »

Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, l'héritier des Malfoy se baissa et prit dans sa bouche le sexe gonflé qui se présentait à lui. Le propriétaire de ce bout de chair poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir, ne voyant cependant qu'une seule personne.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas celle qui lui faisait du bien en ce moment même.

Il sentait une langue autour de lui ainsi que des mains qui prenaient ses bourses et les caressaient doucement. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne sente qu'il allait venir. Harry voulut prévenir son futur amant en tirant légèrement sur ses doux cheveux mais celui-ci, bien qu'il comprenne ce qu'il allait se passer, ne se retira pas pour autant. Justement, il se contenta d'aspirer encore plus ce qu'il aimait tant, jusqu'au point de non retour où la victime de tels attouchements se libéra dans la bouche de son ex-pire-ennemi.

**Je l'aimerai à travers toi****  
****Je t'aimerai à travers lui****  
****Il y aura entre toi et moi****  
****La légende de Sevy**

Drago le laissa reprendre un peu ses esprits avant de se repositionner sur lui afin de lui ravir sa bouche dans un tendre, mais possessif baiser. Doucement, afin de ne pas trop le brusquer, il fit appel à son lubrifiant à coup d'Accio. Ce dernier arriva dans sa main et, toujours en l'embrassant, il en induit trois de ces doigts.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Severus et lui ne faisaient pas que jouer aux échecs version sorcier, mais il préférait le préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas lui faire du mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit courir ses doigts le long des abdos du Survivant jusqu'à ses fesses. D'instinct, Harry avait relevé les jambes pour que son ami ait un accès plus facile à son anus. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit un doigt en titiller l'entrée avant de s'insinuer doucement en lui, le faisant doucement gémir. Voyant qu'aucune douleur ne fut occasionnée, Drago se permit d'y faire entrer un deuxième. Afin de détendre et de rendre encore plus souple cet anneau de chair, il fit des va-et-viens avec ses deux doigts ainsi que des mouvements de ciseau.

« Plus... » murmura le jeune homme qui souffrait d'impatience.

Cédant à ses demandes, le blond se dépêcha de trouver sa prostate et de lui faire voir les étoiles. Il se hâta aussi à rajouter un troisième doigt. À force d'allée retour, le brun se crispait de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas le faire céder rien qu'avec ses phalanges, le garçon les enleva et se positionna, le sexe en face de l'entrée du brun.

« Que veux-tu, Harry ? » le taquina Drago, bien que son envie soit à son comble.

« Toi... Toi, en moi, comme... comme _lui_... »

Énervé et excité, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et plongea d'un coup de rein dans l'entre chaude du plus petit se trouvant sous lui, qui hurla de joie.

Trop heureux d'être à cette place que son parrain lui avait autrefois volée, il ne fut pas doux. Il ne patienta pas quelques instants afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui et commença immédiatement ses coups de butoirs.

Après avoir trouvé la bonne inclinaison, le jeune Malfoy resta dans la même position pour taper à chaque fois dans la prostate de Potter.

Mais il n'était pas encore totalement à lui... Par tant qu'il continuerait de murmurer des « Severus » au creux de son oreille... Mais il était avec lui, dans ses bras...

**Malgré le temps qui passera****  
****Même si la vie nous désunis****  
****Il restera entre toi et moi****  
****La légende de Sevy**

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry ne put se retenir et jouit entre leur deux corps, alors que Drago se vidait en lui en plusieurs giclées.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur l'autre en soupirant par l'effort fournis. Leur corps étaient en sueurs et poisseux de par la semence du brun, mais il était heureux.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura après quelques temps Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu sais que je ne t'aimerai jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en disant cette phrase, l'Élu du monde des Sorciers le regardait dans les yeux tout en caressant doucement la joue du plus riche.

**La légende de Sevy**

« Je le sais. Tu l'aime, lui. »

**La légende de Sevy**

« Et je l'aimerai pour l'éternité... »

_**FIN !**_

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu, une petite review ?


End file.
